Mystical
by candylyn
Summary: Jubilee and Logan fic, he goes looking for his sidekick and finds....
1. Default Chapter Title

Title- Mystical 1/3  
  
Notes-A slightly older and darker Jubilee narrates this story. Valencia, a witch, puts Logan through the motions for his own good.   
  
  
I could feel him outside the house, like the noon day sun on my bare neck in August, I could feel him outside my refugee. I turned to my teacher, my new friend who has opened a door that neither of us can ever close again, not that I would want to. She peacefully smiles and then vanishes.  
  
"Logan I don't feel anyone here at all," Jean meekly said to Wolvie as she stood on my front porch.   
  
I could see him looking down at my gift, my mistake actually. I sent Charles an envelope with the address and my name on it, I told myself it was to let him know I was okay, Valencia told me my truth. I did it so I could be found. She was funny like that, she could see through any vail and every lie. I guess that's why I stay here, no lies.  
  
"Well now, who has come to visit Valencia today," Valencia asked from the livingroom window as she allowed a sourceless organge light to illuminate the empty room? "Yes Mr. Logan and Mrs. Summers, do come in I have been expecting you for awhile now," she knew who they were from the second they arrived in Baltimore. Even before I could feel him, she knew.  
  
"You would be Valencia," Jean questioned harshly, the shock of Valencia's very existance played through her soft voice. Jean was rarely, if ever wrong about knowing if people were around. I could only imagine her surprise when Valencia appeared after Jean had reassured herself that she and Logan were alone.  
  
I could feel Valencia sitting on the floor, most likely with her tea cup that never was empty,"Yes, and don't worry, I am a good witch," Valencia said more for Jean's benefit than Logan. "You are here about Jubilation?"   
  
I could feel his mind swirling with a controlled rage, "Where is she," he asked while tossing her the envelope?  
  
"That's an odd question, ask one that actually has meaning Mr. Logan," Valencia gleefully returned. She snickered at him as she took a sip from her chipped china cup. Recovering the paper she tossed it back to him.  
  
Logan moved aggressively towards her, I could hear the familar SNIKT of his claws as he unsheethed them. The wood floor rumbled as he advanced on her. She lowered the cup level with her breastline and raised a single finger into the air. Wagging it back in forth, the air began to crackle with electricity and Logan's body slammed against her magic force field. I had to laugh, it was time his first day of school begin.  
  
"What is it that you want Mr. Logan," to my surprise she was starting him at the bottom? Really it should not have been such a shock to me; but I had always thought of Logan as bitterly wise. Valencia was about to make a fool out of him.   
  
"I want to know where she is," he growled through clinched teeth? He was going feral, just like she had hoped.  
  
"Wrong try again, what do you WANT," she baited/ Her voice was beautifully flat, while managing to hold a small amount of mischief.  
  
"Damn you, WHERE IS SHE," he demamded?!? Logan was on the verge, it was time to bring him back, teach him his first lesson.  
  
"Enough....," Valencia barked. She snapped her fingers together and Jean vanished, returned home to Xavier's. "I ask you a question you can't answer because you don't understand the defination of the words in the question.  
  
Let me clearify....  
  
There was a young man, he went to his tribal elders with a question, he WANTED to know how to become a great warrior so that he could be honored. The oldest and the wisest of the men laughed and asked him again what he truly wanted. Again the young man said he wanted to be a warrior.   
  
The elder got to his feet and told the young man to follow him. He walked to a nearby pond and waded out to the middle and beckoned the youth to come into the water. The youth quickly swam out to the old man who promply grabbed the youth and held the boy under water. The youth fought, kicking and punching the elder. Finally the boy gained his freedom and escaped to the shore of the pond.  
  
"Why did you try and kill me Elder I came to you for advise and...," the youth asked?  
  
"Why did you fight to free yourself from me," the old man asked?  
  
"You held me captive, against my will..." he began.  
  
"WRONG, you fought me because you wanted to breath. Before you ask for what you want, be honest and make sure you want that thing as much as you wanted to breath when I held your head under the water. For if you are honest with yourself, your DESIRE will force you to gain what you want, just like your desire to breath gave you the will and strength to free yourself," the old man scolded."  
  
Logan looked at Valencia with cold confused eyes, she had away of speaking to your soul like nobody else. She had hit a nerve in him that I didn't even know he had. "I don't...," his voice died in his throat, he looked around for Jean, who was gone. He was about to ask where she was, but his soul told him to be quiet.  
  
"I ask you again Mr. Logan what do you WANT? Or shall I have to hold your head under water too," her tone was whispered and kind? He known such a tone before, in the monks of the temples he had studied with in Japan, in the words of every wise man or woman he had ever talked to, in Charles's voice when he gave advice, Logan had used the tone himself...with me, whenever he talked to me.  
  
There are walls in everyone's soul. We build them to hide things from everyone including ourselves. Many times we tell ourselves that these walls are good, because we use them to hold our evil behind. All of our pain and hate and fear and inadequacy and anything else that holds us back from functioning throughout our pointless lives are stored behind those walls. From time to time those walls fill, overflow, crack and brake causing a flood of negativity to pour into our soul.   
  
In souls where the walls has been broken too many times and the negativity has over taken them so often at it has become all they know, positivity is as dark to them as the negative. They start to see the wonders of life as a gateway for pain; just another thing given them so that it can be taken away. They build walls around their capacity to feel joy or pleasure or love.... this is the case with Wolverine. He has overflowed with pain and confusion so much in his life he feels it safest to not to feel much of anything. Funny thing is once you decide to bottle up love and joy and faith, you are still left with pain. Funnier still, love will not stay bottled for long.  
  
"Jubilee..."   
  
"Pardon," Valencia smiled as Logan finally asked for what he wanted?  
  
"Jubilee... I want Jubilee." 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Mystical 2/3  
  
I do not own any of the X-Men, but Valencia is my creation.  
Dedicated to my inspiration...   
Valencia takes over narrating duties... almost there guys just hang in there.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Finally. It was about time this bone head finally got the point.  
  
"Jubilation come here," it was time for second and final lesson. As soon as I said her name he flinched, it was kind of cute to see a man like Logan flinch, the all balls, guts and glory types like him tend to come off like nothing can surprise them. Whatever. "Jubilation it's rude to keep people waiting." Great her she goes with the anger bit again.  
  
I could feel her in the corner just to my right, arms crossed and pouting like she was thirteen again. "Enough," in the three months since I found her trying to hunt him down in Madripoor, Jubilee has done nothing but talk bad about "Wolvie".  
  
He left me.  
He abandonded me.  
He ran away without saying goodbye.  
  
Still, I could hear in her voice how much she loved him, really truly loved him. In this life the only people that can hurt you are the ones you love. EvenSabertooth, the only way he could really hurt either of them would be to kill the other. Bodily damage heals a lot faster than emotional ones.  
  
"JUBILATION," it has been said that I have the patience of a saint, but when it comes to these two my patience runs very thin!!! Finally I could feel her spell fade and her form materialized from the shadows.  
  
"Jubes," he asked as if testing the waters with his foot? She won't look at him, her blue eyes found a spot on the floor and locked on to it. She wouldn't move only stood in her corner holding her book of spells with this lost look on her face.  
  
"Road trip," was the only warning I would give them. I hate when people protest and these two had that down to a science. Slowly the empty room melted away and they found themselves in the last place they would ever think I would take them, the Kobi Temple Dojo home of Master Yurobi.  
  
"Welcome Valencia, I see you brought them, good let us begin," the kindly old man got to his feet as Jubilation and Logan looked on dumbfounded by their recognition of Master Yurobi. God knows I wanted to laugh, but not here, it would be considered dishonorable.  
  
"Master Yurobi," Logan's voice dripped with disbelief? Yurobi died three years ago, killed by some Hand soldiers during a raid on the Dojo to steal the Yakuma Sword.  
  
"Yes Logansan, you seem surprised. Let me explain, you are in the past. The night before my death. There were lessons I didn't have time to teach you before you left us, so now I will use what time I have left to correct that," Yurobi smoothed his silken robes, Logan having just shook off his shock bowed respectfully as did Jubilation.  
  
"But Master Yurobi..."  
  
"If I know that this is my last night why do I not try and stop my death, you ponder, because death is not to be feared Logan. I welcome it. Like Valencia I have live seven hundred years, seen too many things. I am done with this world, my services are needed elsewhere," Yurobi looked over at me and smiled. While I agreed with him, I had no such death wish as of yet, life was still too interesting to me.  
  
"Now, a question Logansan, what is your weapon of choice," he asked while circling both Jubilation and Logan?  
  
SNIKT!!!!  
  
A handsome set of adamantium claws spring out of the back of Wolverine's hairy wrists, the sound of the metal running along the channels in his arm was blood curddling, even for me. Jubilation looked down at them, she knew everytime he popped them it hurt like hell, her reflex was to comfort him. She barely managed to push that erge back down into her soul.   
  
"HMMM," Yurobi stroked his thick white beard and apraised Logan's choice,"well now, every impressive. Sharp, perfectly honed, but my friend in the end these are only tools. Logansan, your mind is the most dangerous weapon on the planet, your heart the most nobel of guides and your soul the only armor you will ever need," looking away from Logan, Yurobi turned his attention to Jubilation.  
  
"Life is like chess," the man began as he captured Jubilation's shoulders on his hands,"before you make one move you must know what the ramifications will be. If you live your life for today with no thoughts of tomorrow you will only end up in check mate, Logansan. A warrior such as yourself knows this already, but like so many other warriors, you have not applied what you learned in this dojo to your outside life. Your nobility stops where your ignorance begins," Yurobi embraced Jubilation. The poor girl looked up at Logan then at me. Smiling, I motioned for her to be silent and listen.  
  
"You made a choice one night, Logansan. You decided to leave behind the people who loved you the most when you needed them the most. You made a move and did not think it through, costing you and the person closest to you dearly. You wondered this Earth for a year looking for, as always, for peace. But in your lack of good judgment, you through your peace away," Yurobi took Jubilation's hand and lead her to Logan. "She was what you needed, her love and tenderness could have helped you to heal. But you left her because you didn't want to see her hurt like the other women you have loved in your life, noble, but like I said your nobility stops where your ignorance begins."   
  
"Even with all the blood on your hands, with all the evil you have seen, you do deserve the peace you seek," I said to him from my corner. "Once you called her your Lifeline, because deep down inside you knew that was what she is to you. In the past when you have let your mind, your heart, and your soul guide you, Jubilation is where they have always lead you. She is what you want, what your desire has dragged you back from Asia to find. More importantly she is what you need, you two love each other without bounds or judgment, a very rare thing to find in this world."  
  
Logan looked down at Jubilation with soft eyes, his clsws crept back into his arms and without hestitation he ran a gentle finger across her cheek. When her diamond like tears began to wash over his hand he lost his battle with his pride and embraced her. As he pulled her tiny frame against his body, her silent crying grew louder as all the pain in her soul poured out.  
  
"Logansan you have had much taken from you in this life, don't push her away. You want to love her, care for her, well do so. Listen to your heart, you know you want her and her love. Take it," Yurobi turned away from them to face me, a soft sigh escaped his lips. It was time. Nothing else could be said, it was up to them...him, now.   
  
Logan's eyes sparkled if forming tears. In his arms was the one person who had never judged him, never thought of him as a beast or an animal, and always had loved him with all her heart. It was time.....  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Mystical 3/3  
  
I don't own the X-Men, Valencia and Master Yurobi are my creations.  
  
Logan takes over narrating duties for most the last chapter, like I said this will not end the way you think.  
Some of the text comes from Wolverine #75.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Heat. That was all I felt. Then I was home, again. My ears were ringing.  
  
In the back of my mind I could hear the gentle voice of one of the greatest men I have ever know slipping away, seeping into my mind, like water into a sponge. Another voice, sweet and wise, danced just in the forefront of my thoughts.  
  
Their words were on the tip of my mental tongue, but I couldn't understand them. Like someone yelling at me during an explosion, I can see their mouths move, by their expression I can tell that what they are saying is important, but my ears just can't process them over all the noise.   
  
*God, My hands hurt,* I said to myself while I looked at the calm waters of the pond.  
  
"...you have to relax and let your body heal itself," Jubilee told me in her best 'do like I tell ya' voice. Jubilee?   
  
She raddled on for a few more seconds about the orders Moira gave her. Moira? Why didn't that name sound right. Then she munched her popcorn, muttering something, that sounded too familiar to be new.  
  
She pitched two or three kernels into the still pond causing little ripples. Something was wrong. "What's buggin' ya, Darlin'," I asked from under my hat? God, what's buggin' her, what was buggin' me? As soon as the words fell out my mouth a tingle crept up my spine. My hurting spine.  
  
She, in her 'Oh-me-I'm-fine-no-worries' voice proceeded to tell me she was okay. "Suit yerself Darlin'," I said, I knew damn well what was wrong, she had just run up against her parents killers, but there was somethin' else in that voice of her's, and even that seemed younger than it should be.   
  
She stiffened, I was 'spose to dig, find out what was wrong. Finally, she paffed me...and I ducked. I ducked. Like I knew it was coming, but there was no warning. She was a master of 'sneak paffing' even me, but I ducked like I saw it coming. Funny thing was she looked at me like it didn't surprise her.  
  
I sat back up and saw my bandaged hands. I looked at her somewhat confused, I had my adamantium pulled out by Magneto...'kay. But....  
  
SCHUKK, I popped my bone claws out, ripping the bandages and looked at her again, "You're worried about your powers ugh Darlin', scared of what you can do now.... Hell Darlin' there are things..."  
  
"About yourself, you don't even know like how c'me your claws are bone," she said mournfully said. How did she know I was gonna say that? We're close as close can be but I never remember her being able to do that before.  
  
An orange butterfly danced by, then gracefully landed on the tip of my claw. We both just looked at it, awestruck. Jubilee was the first to shake this weird nutso feelin'. "How can your hands heal if you keep...," she asked?  
  
I got to my feet, I was scaring her, hell I was scaring myself. I moved towards the house, like normal she tagged along. "So it stopped hurting," she asked? Just as I drew my breath to grunt a 'no', "It couldn't have, it still hurts doesn't it, oh Wolvie, you gotta stop." I turned around and stared her down, her innocent face was twisted with concern and worry.  
  
"Darlin'..." I couldn't find any words to say to her, I felt like I should be saying something. Last words, a final goodbye. I was leaving tonight, no fanfare, just slip out 'round two in the morning, less questions, less tears. She ran up to me, concern turning her beautiful blue eyes a sad midnight color.  
  
I pulled out a stoogie and started lookin' for my lighter, without warning a pin point stream of hot plasma sailed right for the tip. I puffed a few drags and looked down at her, her mind had drifted away for a second then she came back.  
  
"You...you're..." her eyes lowered to the ground, a glassy pool of forming tears gathered in her eyes.  
  
"Darlin'," I took her by the chin, forcing her eyes to mine.  
  
"I guess my little problems don't really mean much, uh," she proclaimed as her face turned red. I could feel heat comin' off her blushing cheeks. A small tear ran down her face, causing me to hug her close.  
  
"Darlin' they mean somethin' to me," we walked back to the house, I did most of the talkin'. Told her everything was gonna be okay, that Charles could help her, with her problems and her powers, like he helped me. She just looked at me, then bolted off....  
  
That night, I couldn't find her anywhere, not in her room, the den, the danger room, or at the pond. I didn't want to alert the house, but I was starting to worry. That was until about 9:30 when she wondered back into the house. Her eyes heavy with something I had never seen in them before. She bypassed everyone's questions and concerned glances as she went to her room.   
  
That night, I packed up my stuff and wrote my letters of goodbye to everyone, but her. No matter what I wrote it all sounded like excuses. Telling her I would miss her seemed empty, even though it was true. Telling her to stick with Charles sounded hypocritical, because I wasn't, I was leaving. Excuses.  
  
Finally, I scribbled, 'I love you' and 'you mean the world to me kiddo', cliches but it was the best I could muster. I started a pot of coffee and left their letters in the kitchen, expect for Jubes's. I needed to see her one last time.  
  
I crept back upstairs and stopped outside her door. Listening for any signs that she might be up, I heard nothing but her gentle breathing as she slept.  
  
I turned the nob and went in. It only took a second for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. She was sleeping with Bamf. God she was beautiful, how did I get so lucky to have her love me? I stood over her, note in hand. Tears started to dribble down my face. Brushing them away, I took off my hat and rested it on her favorite stuffed bear, we won it at the county fair last year.   
  
Tucking the note next to the hat and bear, I turned to leave. "Wolvie," I heard her weak sleepy voice call after me. I froze in my tracks. I could hear her pulling back her comforter and her feet hitting the carpet with a start. I turned around and saw her fully dressed fumbling with her tennis shoes.  
  
"What in flamin' hell you doin' kid?"  
  
"You leavin', I am leavin' too," her voice was low. I watched her gather up her yellow coat and a duffle bag. She yanked the hat off the bear and smashed it on the top of my head and pulled me through the house by my arm.  
  
"Darlin' you can't...I won't..." I tried to protest, "How did you know?"   
  
She turned around and smiled, it didn't matter. "C'mon, you want me to go right?"  
  
"What do I want?"  
  
Next day....  
  
"Mornin' Rogue," Jean's cheery voice broke the silence in the kitchen. Jean waited for her team mate to greet her, but she was engrossed in whatever the piece of paper in her hand said.   
  
Annoyed, Jean walked over and began to read along---  
  
Dear Guys,  
  
I know you will be mad at me, but this is for the best. I have to leave, as it stands I am little if any good to the team without my adamantium and my healing factor.   
  
Scott I know I don't have to tell you to take care of Jeanie, you been doing it all these years.  
  
Gambit, stay out of trouble and watch out for Rogue, she loves you. Don't be foolish by ignoring that.  
  
Bobby, Hank, and Warren, you guys were the best drinking partners a man could have.  
  
Storm, you are one of the most loving people I have ever meant and your friendship is one of the highlights in my sad life. I'll love you always.   
  
Charles, thanks.   
  
As for the rest of y'all, know that no matter where I am, I'll miss y'all.  
  
By the time you get this note you will have noticed that Jubilee is gone too. She's with me. I won't get us into any fixes I can't get us out of, I'd lay my life down before I see her hurt. That's why I had to take her.  
  
Logan and Jubes  
  
  
Outside the kitchen window....  
  
An orange butterfly comes to rest on a large boulder in Storm's garden. A warm light radiates off of it and suddenly an angelic form appears. Smiling Valencia says, "Finally, I was wondering how many times they would have to repeat the last five years before they got it right....shesssh."  
  
  
----end 


End file.
